spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Future Of SpongeBob SquarePants
The Future Of SpongeBob SquarePants is a horror game for the PC. Plot It's 2020 and the series has been cancelled and the characters have been stored away to a warehouse. However, the place was later vandalized and was rumored to be haunted. So a nightguard has to stay for 5 nights to see what's going on. Gameplay You play as a nightguard in an office in the warehouse and you check on the monitor for anything that comes. In the office, there is a large glass window in front of you and a left door with a controlled shock. If you see something infront of the door, shock it. If you see something infront of the window, press a button that will flash bright, white lights and make it go away. If somethings in your office, pull the monitor up. Characters and information Tom Kenny- The first enemy you see in the game. He appears to be a dirty and decaying SpongeBob as he has human eyes and human teeth inside Spongebob's mouth. His left arm is missing, replacing it with a human arm and his shoes are clothes are torn up. He first appears on Night 1 in the Storage Closet. He will be seen running through the glass window and run near the door. Shock him to get rid of him or he will kill you. Ghost Patrick- He appears to be the spirit of Patrick. He appears to be his self except having one phantom eye and looking all ghostly looking. He first appears on night 2. He will first appear in the Character designing room and then teleport near the office window. If you see him, use the flash button or he will kill you. Ghost Squidward- He appears to be the spirit of Squidward. He appears to resemble his self except being all ghostly looking with phantom eyes and one leg missing. He first appears on night 3. He will appear infront of you in the office, pull up the monitor or he will kill you. Ghost Sandy- She appears to be the spirit of Sandy. She appears to resemble herself except she has no buck teeth, is transparent like the other ghost, and has her left hand missing, has phantom eyes and has no suit on. She appears on night 4, she will appear in the power room. Switch cameras or pull down the monitor he she will disappear, laugh and then disable the power for a few. In this time, the player uses a flashlight, if you see Tom, hide under the desk or he will kill you. If you see a ghost, then use your flashlight at it or they will kill you. Ghost Gary- He appears to be the spirit of Gary. He appears to resemble his self except Having only one phantom eye which is the left. He appears on night 3 in the office, pull up the monitor or he will kill you. Ghost Mr. Krabs- He appears to be the spirit of Mr. Krabs. He appears to resemble his self except having his left arm missing and his right eye missing, his other eye is a phantom eye. He appears on night 4. He will first appear in the kitchen, and then near the office window. Use the flash button or he will kill you. Ghost Plankton- He appears to be the spirit of Plankton. He appears to resemble his self except he appears to have his eyeball missing, replaced with a phantom eye. He also has no legs and appears to be floating. He appears on night 4. He will first appear in the kitchen, then will appear at the left door. Flash him or he will laugh, then disappear, disabling the shock button for a few seconds. PhanTom- The final enemy in the game. He's basically a shadowy, phantom version of his self as he appears to be SpongeBob, but with a slightly more realistic, phantom looking human eyes and teeth inside. He also has blood pouring out of the holes that are barely seen. He appears on night 5 and is the only one active in that night. He will appear in every place. If you see him, pull up or switch cameras or he will teleport to the office, if you see him, flash him 3 times quickly or he will kill you. He will also appear outside from the glass window, appearing to be less ghostly looking and will run to the left door, shock him if he's here or he will kill you. Trivia This takes place in 2020, the date might be changed later during development. Category:Horror Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:PC Games Category:Rated T